The Ewing's Sarcoma Family of Tumors (ESFT) are highly aggressive tumors that occur in children, adolescents and young adults in the bone and the soft tissues. They respond to chemotherapy, yet 75% to 80% of the patients who have developed metastatic ESFTs will die in five years despites high doses of chemotherapy (Grier, H. E et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 348, 694-701 (2003)). ESFTs contain a well characterized chromosomal translocation. This joins the Ewing's sarcoma gene (EWS), located on chromosome 22, to an ets family gene, often friend leukemia insertion (FLI)1 located on the chromosome 11, t(11:22) which lead to the expression of various fusion proteins (Aykut Uren, Jeffrey A Torestsky Ewing's sarcoma oncoproteins EWS-FLI1: the perfect target without a therapeutic agent, Future Oncol. 1(4), 521-528 (2005)).
In vitro and in vivo studies have demonstrated that the elimination of the oncoprotein, EWS-FLI1, leads to a decrease proliferation of ESTF cell lines and a decrease of tumor volume. EWS-FLI1 lacks enzymatic activity, however, the RHA helicase A (RHA) increases EWS-FLI1-modulated oncogenesis, therefore the protein-protein interactions between the two proteins is required for the maintenance of the tumor growth (Hyariye N Erkizan et al. A small molecule blocking oncogenic protein EWS-FlI1 interacting with RHA helicase A inhibits growth of Ewing's sarcoma. Nature Medicine 15(7) 750-756 (2009)). The paradigm of disrupting key protein interactions may have utility in treatment of diseases including sarcomas with similar translocations, and leukemias with MLL translocations ((Helman L J, Meltzer P. Mechanisms of sarcoma development. Nat Rev Cancer 2003;3(9):685-94); and Pui C H, Relling M V, Downing J R. Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. N Engl J Med 2004;350(15):1535-48). Moreover, disordered proteins may be excellent therapeutic targets based on their intrinsic biochemical properties (Cheng Y, LeGall T, Oldfield C J, et al. Rational drug design via intrinsically disordered protein. Trends Biotechnol 2006;24(10):435-42).
Despite years of in vitro and xenograft studies with antisense and siRNA directed towards EWS-FLI1, none of these is heretofore practical as a human therapy based on inadequate delivery and stability. Accordingly, there is a need for improved therapies to treat disorders such as ESFTs.